Broken Angel
by tkanimelover
Summary: Something has happened to Bloom but she refuses to tell anyone about it, including Sky! Can the Winx and Specialists save her from herself? Rated M for rape. Pairings: BloomXSky StellaXBrandon
1. Bloom's Confession

Bloom sat up, tears running down her face. She looked at Flora, sound asleep and softly sighed. She couldn't let any of them know what had happened to her, especially not the boys. They would never understand. And Sky… Tears flowed down her face rapidly as she thought about Sky. She buried her head in her hands and slumped down onto her pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Stella woke up, full of energy and burst into Bloom and Flora's room. "Bloom! Flora! Wake up, we're going to town!" Still slightly sleepy, the two made their way out of bed. Flora's phone rang and she looked at the caller's name and smiled. "Must be Helia!" Stella chirped as Flora blushed before hurrying out of the room to answer.

Bloom smiled brightly at Stella, refusing to let them suspect that something was wrong with her. "Out, Stella! Do you want me to change or not?" Bloom chased Stella out of her room. When she had finally slammed the door shut, Bloom sighed, thinking about how she would face Sky. It would be the first time she would be seeing Sky since she went back to Gardenia.

* * *

"Brandon!" Stella shrieked, practically jumping into his arms. Brandon laughed and lifted Stella up as she giggled. "Hey Princess." He whispered, giving her a swift silent kiss. Sky grinned at Bloom but Bloom turned away, not even returning his smile. Brandon threw a glance at Sky. Sky shrugged but Brandon knew he was hurt. "Princess, find out what's wrong between them alright? Sky definitely doesn't know." Brandon whispered. Stella nodded, before linking her hand with his.

As the girls met up with their partners, they giggled and the boys smiled. Only Sky and Bloom wore glum faces, Sky shooting looks at Bloom now and again, wondering what he did to make her angry this time.

Bloom, on the other hand, was agonizing. She longed to have Sky near her, hear his deep soothing voice, look into his cool blue eyes but she couldn't. She had to end it with him. She wasn't good enough for him. She couldn't possibly continue hanging onto him.

* * *

"Sky, we need to talk." She finally whispered. Sky nodded, motioning for Brandon to go ahead without him. Bloom and Sky walked to a café and sat down.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Sky offered, his blue eyes shining with worry and sincerity. Bloom shook her head and looked into her lap. "Sky, it's over." She whispered. Sky frowned.

"It's over between us, alright?" Bloom repeated, more loudly this time.

Sky reached out to grasp her hand in his. "I know something's happened. Can you tell me what? Please?"

Bloom couldn't help it. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she started to sob. "I can't tell." She mumbled between sobs. Sky got up from where he was sitting and hurried to her side of the table. "Bloom, tell me. I want to help you, alright?" Bloom looked into his bright blue eyes and glanced around the café.

"Come on, let's get out of here, to somewhere quiet." Sky murmured, whisking Bloom out of her seat, and ushering her out. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them from the side of the café, clenching her fists in anger.

* * *

They reached the sanctuary of Alfea and Sky stood around, waiting for Bloom to speak. Bloom kept silent, except for the occasional sob she let out. Sky knelt beside her and took both her hands in his. "Bloom, I want to help you. But you have to let me." Hot tears ran down her face as she sobbed. "Sky, I was…I was…r…raped." She whispered as she turned away.

Sky gasped audibly and Bloom burst into a fresh onslaught of tears. "Just go, Sky. I know you want to. It's…" Bloom was interrupted as Sky pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Nothing will make me stop loving you." She rested her head on Sky's shoulder and whispered, "Me too." Sky embraced her.

"Who was it?" he asked. Bloom shook her head. "I can't tell you. I…" Sky put a finger onto her lips. "You'll tell me when you're ready." He kissed her forehead gently. Just then his phone rang. "Hey buddy," Sky answered his phone. "Yeah, back at Alfea. I'll meet you guys here." Sky hung up and smiled at Bloom. She weakly returned the smile.

* * *

Bloom lay back on her pillow after the guys had left and sighed. At least Sky knew now. She sighed, knowing she would have to tell the girls. She got up and called the rest in. "Girls!" she shouted through their apartment.

They settled in the room, looking at Bloom. "I've been keeping you all in the dark about something. And I'm sorry. When I went home to Gardenia, something happened." Musa's hand closed upon hers and Bloom smiled at them.

"I was…r…raped." Bloom burst out. The girls gasped and instinctively all of them threw their arms around Bloom. Tears ran down her cheeks silently. "Does Sky know?" Stella whispered. Bloom nodded. "I told him today. And he said, he'll stick by my side." Bloom betrayed a tiny smile. The girls cheered.

"Do you know them?" Tecna asked. Bloom whispered, "Yes and no." The girls didn't probe anymore. They gave her a tight hug and left the room, a little worried for their friend.

* * *

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Sky spoke and Bloom looked up at him, nodding for him to go on. "Why didn't you want to tell me what happened? Why didn't you tell me instead of initiating a breakup?"

Bloom glanced down at her lap. "Sky… I just… I was afraid you would hate me, Sky. Afraid you would think I had cheated on you. So I… I just decided to…let you believe that I had stopped loving you…"

Sky reached across to her and grasped her hand. "Don't be silly." He whispered. "I know you Bloom, and you would NEVER cheat on someone." Bloom softly smiled and Sky nodded, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Brandon's worried about you too, in particular. You want to tell him?" Sky probed a little. Bloom shrugged and whispered, "I'll leave it between you and Stella to tell him." Sky nodded, leant over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

* * *

"What?" Brandon stood up suddenly, and glanced at Sky. "You are going to do something about it right?" he directed at Sky. Sky shrugged, "How do I even start looking for the person? She refuses to tell me who did it."

Brandon sank back into his chair and sighed. "She's like a sister to me. We must get the bastard!" Sky nodded, clasping his hands together in deep thought. How were they going to convince Bloom to tell them who it was?

Brandon spoke, breaking Sky's train of thought. "I'll ask Stella to try." Sky nodded, knowing it was all they could do for now.

* * *

_Short First chapter. How did you all like it? Do give reviews. But be nice!_

_First shot at a Winx Fanfic!_


	2. The Truth Behind It

"Bloom?" Stella entered the room and sat on the edge of Bloom's bed. "Hey Sweetie, I want to help you." Bloom looked up at Stella. "You have to let me help." Stella continued, grasping Bloom's hand in hers. Bloom forced a smile and said, "I'm fine, Stella." Stella shook her head.

"Come on, you know you need to tell someone what happened!" Stella replied. Bloom shook her head. "I can't." Stella grasped her hand more firmly. "If he threatened you… you know we'll protect you. We're the Winx! Besides, there are still the specialists! Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia and even Riven!" Bloom looked up. "But… "She whispered. "NO BUTS!" Stella raised her voice.

"We're all really worried for you, especially Sky. He's done nothing but rack his brains thinking of how to help you, to comfort you!" Stella pressed on. "All right." Bloom conceded. "But only Sky, you and Brandon, all right?" Stella smiled softly and nodded. Bloom whispered, "When I went back to Gardenia…"

* * *

Bloom skipped into Gardenia, delighted to be home for summer break. Suddenly, she was attacked from behind. She had no time to react before she crumpled into a heap on the pavement.

When Bloom woke up, she was magically bound, rendering her transformation useless. She struggled but when she heard footsteps, she kept silent, straining her ears. The door clicked open and in stepped…Diaspro.

Bloom gasped. "Diaspro?" she spoke. "Princess Diaspro to you, commoner." Diaspro spoke in a scathing tone.

"What do you want?" Bloom asked, struggling. "Don't struggle. It is useless. I want to teach you a lesson. This is what happens to little commoner girls who try to steal my boyfriend! Sky will break up with you, after we're done here!"

Bloom was puzzled. "What?" she asked. But Diaspro didn't explain. Instead she let in a lean, skinny man who leered at her. Bloom's heart thudded faster in her chest. _What were they up to? _The man leaned forward and surveyed her before nodding to Diaspro.

Diaspro quietly shut the door behind her. Bloom whispered her voice shaky, "What do you want?" The man sneered. "Your magic doesn't work here, little fairy. Now…" The man pounced on Bloom, ignoring her cries. He peeled off her clothes as Bloom sobbed, unable to fight him off. The man grabbed her roughly and Bloom closed her eyes, tears leaking out of them, not wanting to see him have her way with her.

Finally, Bloom lay sobbing in a corner after he had had his fun. He smirked and then told her, "Girly, if you tell ANYONE at all who is behind this or how I look like, I will hunt you down and kill you, and all your other little fairy friends too!" He released the magical bind on her and threw her clothes at her.

* * *

Stella stared as Bloom finished telling her story, tears rolling down her cheeks. Stella pulled Bloom into a hug and said, "You know what you need? You need Sky to comfort you. Give me time to tell them and I will make sure he's there for you." Wiping a tear off her cheek, she smiled at her. "Thanks, Stella."

Stella left the room and frowned. Picking up her phone, she dialed Brandon's number. "Brandon, I need to speak to you AND Sky. Come pick me up, alright? Then we'll go get somewhere to eat or something?" Stella giggled and hung up.

Flora entered the room and fell on the sofa with a sigh. "Hey Stella, how's Bloom?" Stella shrugged. "She should be getting better. You were out with Helia, weren't you!" she turned to question Flora who blushed and hurried back into the room she shared with Bloom.

* * *

"So Sunshine was your plan successful?" Brandon playfully grabbed Stella around the waist as they made their way to the restaurant. Stella nodded before ushering them to the seats.

"What?" Sky and Brandon had exclaimed in unison after Stella had hurriedly told them the story. "This means you absolutely cannot tell anyone else!" Stella whispered. They nodded and Stella continued, "Sky, she needs you now, more than ever." Sky nodded and got up.

"Brandon, we'll go see her later alright?" Stella told him. Brandon nodded and Sky spoke, "I'll give you a call once we're okay." Sky strode out of the restaurant, got onto his Wind Rider and swept off towards Alfea.

* * *

"Hey, Sky." Flora called as she spotted Sky scaling their balcony. Sky nodded to Flora and made his way into Bloom's room. With a brief knock at her door, he entered. Bloom was sitting in her bed and her eyes widened as she saw Sky move into the room. She lowered her eyes and turned away.

"Hey…" Sky whispered, perching himself on the edge of her bed. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly as Bloom sobbed against his chest. He rocked her softly, stroking her long orange hair. "No matter what, I'll be there. If he dares to come near you, I'll kill him." He whispered and Bloom nodded silently, glad she finally had someone to lean on.

Sky gently laid Bloom's head on her pillow. Sky believed this would be the first time in a long while that she would sleep soundly. Quietly shutting the door behind him, he whispered to Flora not to wake Bloom up and promptly called Brandon.

"She's asleep now. Come over, maybe you can peek in on her. Then we'll come back tomorrow or something." Sky lowered his voice as he spoke to Brandon. As he hung up, he gazed out to the setting sun and softly sighed. He hoped Bloom would regain herself soon. He was so worried.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait!_

_How do you find it?? R&R please!_


End file.
